The present invention relates generally to systems utilizing centrifugal machines to perform a process operation, and more particularly to determining whether a process instrument used in conjunction with the centrifugal machines is operating properly during normal operation.
Typical process instruments (e.g., sensors, transducers, regulators, meters, etc.) used in conjunction with centrifugal machines (e.g., pumps, compressor, fans, etc.) do not have the ability to convey their health status, i.e., their ability to perform their intended function. Some modern smart process instruments have the ability to convey their health status to a control device via the use of Highway Addressable Remote Transfer (HART) protocol signals or through similar means. Because some of these smart process instruments can be unreliable when used in conjunction with centrifugal machines, any information regarding their health status that is conveyed to a control device from the instruments can be inaccurate. As a result, plant operators may not know that there is a problem with the process instrument until much time has elapsed since it actually started to lose its ability to perform its intended function. Trying to resolve faulty operating process instruments after much time has elapsed usually results in unwanted costs associated with fixing the process instruments such as shutting down the plant in which the process instrument operates.